Nruto Pointless Series 2: Trading Spaces
by monkeyfist
Summary: Shikamaru and Ino are always on each others case, they fight anytimeanywhere, even in the Ramen Shop. It scares all of the owner's cusotmers away, so he decides to teach them a lesson by making the two of them switch bodies.Please comment!


**Narrator:** "Hello everyone and welcome back to Naruto pointless series! Today we will be focusing on two characters, one who will be introduced for the very first time and the other one was only in a flashback...introducing Ino and Shikamaru!!"

**Ino:** "Hello everyone, it is me, Ino Yamanaka! Next to me is the lazy, disgusting, Shikamaru Narra!"

Z-z-Z-z-Z-z-Z

Shikamaru is sound asleep, drooling all over his desk.

**Ino: **to the camera "Hehe, it is okay! Wake up Shikamaru... wakey wakey, come on, get up!"She pushes Shikamaru gently. "WAKE UP DAMN YOU! WAKE UP!" Ino starts to beat him up, she is just about to stab him with a kunai until she remembers that she is on t.v. "Um, uh where were we? Hehe.." she starts fixing her hair and fiddling in her chair.

**Shikamaru:** "YAWN" stretches "Hello everyone, it is me, Shikamaru Narra, I guess I kind of dozed off...again..."

**Ino:** under her breath "just like a typical man..." "Anyway, now that Shikamaru is finally awake, we would like to introduce you viewers to KONOHA NEWS! Shikamaru and me decided to take over since Sakura and Naruto couldn't handle it, here is a clip from last week:

_**Naruto:**__ "Hello everyone and welcome to K-" Naruto is interrupted by Sakura_

_**Sakura**__: "Huh?! Where am I? Why am I being videotaped?! Aaah! I've been abducted!"_

_**Naruto:**__ "Oh my god, you are a dumb as you are ugly...YOU signed US up for this, remember?!"_

_**Sakura:**__ "Oh, oh yeah...ok continue."_

_**Naruto:**__ mumbling "Dumb bitch" speaks up louder "Anyway welcome back to Konoha-" Naruto is interrupted yet again._

_**Sakura**__: "Huh?! Where am I? Why am I being videotaped?! Aaah! I've been abducted!"_

_**Naruto: **__"Haha, very funny... anyway-" Naruto is interrupted again, and he is getting very pissed, Sakura is in the background repeating the same thing over and over. "God Damn, Sakura you aren't being abducted remember?"_

_**Sakura:**__ Oh, oh yeah...ok continue."_

_**Naruto:**__ "Welcome back to Konoha News." Naruto pauses for a few minutes waiting to see if Sakura will have another outburst, she doesn't so he decided that he could start talking. "I am Naruto U-"_

_**Sakura**__: "Huh?! Where am I? Why am I being videotaped?! Aaah! I've been abducted!"_

_**Naruto: **__Bleep "this" Bleeping "bitch" Bleeping "dumb ass! I am going home!" _

**Ino:** "After that, Shikamaru and I got the job! I will be covering fashion and Shikamaru will be covering sports!"

**Shikamaru:** "Ha, how typical, a woman covering fashion..."

**Ino: **"EXCUSE ME?!"

**Shikamaru: **"Oh no, what a drag, she always does that before she has a sissy fit... another typical woman thing..."

**Ino:** "YOU ARE SO SEXIST! NO WONDER YOU DON"T HAVE ANY FAN GIRLS!!!"

**Shikamaru:** "Hehe, I SO do have fan girls, unlike some people" Shikamaru glances at Shino, who is in the corner. "This just shows that women don't know anything. They are just troublesome..."

**Ino: **'Psh, says the man who has MORE hair than me..." Shikamaru and Ino fight with each other during the whole show. As soon as the show ended, they both went storming out.

**Ino:** "Sigh, Shikamaru is such a jerk, I can't believe he got the best of me...oh well, some Ramen should do me good." Ino enters the Ramen Shop only to find...

**Ino:** "SHIKAMARU?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

**Shikamaru:** "Well, this is the ONLY restaurant in the village.."

**Ino:** "Argh! Stop being a wise ass!" Shikamaru and Ino continue to bicker.

**Owner of Ramen Shop:** thinking "These two always fight, chase away my customers. Especially scarey looking boy with blonde hair. I think he is a boy... I must not dwell on that, how can I make them stop? Oh I know!" The owner approaches Ino and Shikamaru with two ramen bowls saying that it is on the house. They both gladly take it, but don't question why it is free, they gobble it up and head home to go to bed. The next day...

BEEP BEEP **Ino:** "YAWN! What time is it? Ah, it is already 10?! I am supposed to open the flower shop at 8! I am SO late, my dad is gonna kill me! Plus, the academy starts at 11, I only have an hour! Oh well, I'll just fix my hair, and get dressed after I am done opening up." Ino grabs a comb and starts to brush her hair, she notices that it is still in a ponytail, so she takes it out, and begins to comb. "Lalala, hmm what is this? Brown hair? I don't have brown hair! Oh no please don't tell me.." Ino lifts up her blanket to see if Shikamaru was in the bed with her, or if his clothes were. "Phew... nothing is there, this probably fell off from the Ramen Shop. Hmm, let me check myself in the mirror." Ino walks over to the mirror, but doesn't see HER reflection, instead she sees Shikamaru's. She rubs her eyes and checks again, only to still see his reflection, and she faints. She gets up and look around realizing that she isn't at her house, she screams and runs to her house, only to see herself.

**Ino:** "Ah, oh my God, Shikamaru, is that you?!"

**Shikamaru:** "Yes, it is. This is such a drag, I look like you!"

**Ino: **"I know, HEY! YOU STUPID PIE- you know what never mind, we shouldn't be fighting, what we should be doing is finding out how to turn back! But we first have to go to school, ah we only have 20 minutes...all my school stuff are in my room, okay? Just fix my hair, do NOT get me dressed, I don't want you seeing anything!"

**Shikamaru:** " Don't flatter yourself, if I really wanted to, I would have looked, but I don't want to, anyway my school stuff are in my room. Oh and before you go, you better put my hair back up!"

**Ino;** "Ok, bye!" Ino walks back to Shikamaru's house mumbling, "Who does HE think he is? Saying those stuff to me? Mimicking, "If I really wanted to I would have looked" "Grrrr, he gets me so fustrated!" Ino goes into Shikamaru's house to get his school stuff, she passes by a mirror and looks at Shikamaru. "Hmm, ya' know he actually looks like a girl. A pretty descent one too, even more descent than Sakura. I ALWAYS wanted to give him a make over... and now is my chance!" Ino does a make over, forgetting that she is really in Shikamaru's body, and that he isn't a girl. At school Ino walks in waving her hair, still not realizing that she was in Shikamaru's body.

**Choji:** "Hey Shikamaru!" Choji looks at Shikamaru/Ino with a strange look "Dude, what ARE you wearing?!" Ino walks by Choji, since she isn't used to being called Shikamaru. Choji keeps on repeating Shikamaru's name until Ino finally responds.

**Ino:** "Uh-oh, please don't tell me that I'm Shikamaru."

**Choji:** 'But you are..."

**Ino:** "Ah crap, not only did I give Shikamaru a make over, I went to school like this! Oh no he is gonna kill me!"

**Choji:** "Dude, you ARE Shikamaru. Hey were you out with Kakashi and Asuma last night? You know, sniffing the skunk?"

**Ino:** "Huh?! Oh, no no no, I am Ino you see.." Ino is about to explain the story, but she sees the look on Choji's face and figures that it is pointless. "Uh, I mean yeah, I'm still recovering...it is such a drag."

**Choji:** "Yeah, well I hate to break it to you, but you look like a cross dresser..." Just then, Shikamaru turned around and saw what Ino did to him, he charged up to Ino and Choji.

**Shikamaru: **"You little bitch! What the hell are you doing?! That is low even for you!

**Ino:** "Look I'm sorry I-" Before Ino could finish her sentence, Choji butts in.

**Choji:** "Don't worry Shikamaru, I got your back. Back off bitch! Go on the corner or something!"

**Shikamaru:** "But Choji its me S-"

**Choji:** "I said back off!" Shikamaru leaves because he knows that if he doesn't Choji will attack him, and since he is in Ino's useless body he would get beaten up He mumbles looking for Sakura in order to get revenge.

**Shikamaru:** "Uh, hey BFF!"

**Sakura:** "Uh, uh hello?"

**Shikamaru:** "Do you know where Sasuke is?"

**Sakura:** "Uh, like omg he is in the academy already? ARE YOU GONNA TRY TO LIKE SIT NEXT TO HIM?!"

**Shikamaru:** "uh yes?"

**Sakura: **"Well, okay then, see ya!" Shikamaru leaves shuddering off what he just had to do, he goes into the academy and sits next to Sasuke.

(Hehe, fantagrl64, is this familiar?)

**Shikamaru:** "Hi Sasuke!"

**Sasuke:** "Go away I hate you!"

**Shikamaru:** "I'm wearing baby powder!"

**Sasuke:** "Uh that is really nice, so can you please go away.." Shikamaru is just about to embarrass Ino more, but he feels a presence. He looks up and sees Ino clensing her fists, she is just about to beat him up, but the bell rang. After school, Ino and Shikamaru met up.

**Ino:** "I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU!"

**Shikamaru;** "Hey, I was just making the score even.."

**Ino: **" I-sigh never mind, what we should focus on is finding someone to help us switch back."

**Shikamaru:** "Yeah, but who?"

**Ino:** " We need someone strong, understanding, and smart!"

**Shikamaru:** 'And do you know someone like that?"

**Ino:** "Yes the one the only..."

**Shikamaru:** "TSUNADE?!'

**Tsunade:** "Shikamaru, shut the hell up! I believe you guys. Since this happened to me once. Curse you Ramen Owner, making me switch places with Jiyra! Anyway, I knew about this earlier, and you guys have 24 hours to change back. But since I forgot to tell you earlier, you only have 5 hours.."

Twenty four music 5:00:00

**Shikamaru:** "What's that?!"

**Tsunade:** "Oh, that is a countdown...with music!"

**Ino: **"Never mind that, what do we have to do in order to change back?"

**Tsunade:** "You must say that I am the sexiest women alive!"

**Shikamaru:** "TSUNADE IS THE SEXIEST WOMAN ALIVE! Hey, what gives? Why didn't I change back?!"

Ino: "Beacause she was lying...retard."

**Tsunade:** "Why thank you Shikamaru, anyway what you must do is learn how to appreciate the opposite gender! And you should hurry cause now you lost time."

4:56:54

Shikamaru and Ino leave Tsunade's house and discuss their plan. They decided that Shikamaru would go to Temari's house and spend time with Temari in order to appreciate women and Ino would go to Neji's house in order to appreciate men.

Knock Knock. Temari opens the door, "Ino? I wasn't expecting you. Come on in! Everyone is here, Hinata, Sakura and Ten-ten, you know it is funny me and Hinata are the only sane ones... also we were just talking about you."

**Hinata: **"Yeah, you were acting weird today, you practically chased Sasuke away from you and you were with Shikamaru the whole time, you were even ACTING like him!"

**Shikamaru; **"Well, it is a troublesome story.."

**Temari: **"Okay that is it, what game are you trying to pull, Shikamaru, we know it is you."

**Shikamaru:** "But how?"

**Temari:** "Well, I wasn't completely sure, I just took a guess...now spill." Shikamaru explained the whole troublesome story.

**Shikamaru:** "And now we only have...uh"

3:30:33

Temari takes the clock and sets it to one hour,: "Uh actually, Tsunade forgot about daylight savings time, plus it took you an hour to tell the story."

**Shikamaru:** "This is so troublesome! It takes me an hour to get back to Tsunade's house, and I am supposed to meet Ino there before the clock runs out! How will I get there in time?"

**Temari:** "We will help you, right girls?"

**Hinata:** "Right."

**Sakura**: "Huh?! Where am I? Why am I being videotaped?! Aaah! I've been abducted!"

**Temari:** "Ten-ten, hand me my fan we need to knock Sakura out again" Temari, Ten-ten and Hinata beat up Sakura.

**Shikamaru:** "This is such a drag... I wonder how Ino's luck is going." Ino's luck wasn't going that great either, they found out that she was really Ino, and they made her explain the whole story.

**Ino:** "Now we only have about three hours!"

**Shino:** "Uh actually, you only have 1 hour, since it was daylight savings time and it took you an hour to explain the whole story. I guess Tsunade forgot to tell you."Everyone is quiet for a few minutes.

**Kiba:** "Wow, that is the most I ever heard you talk."

**Naruto:** "Yeah! Believe it! I always thought you didn't talk because you had a girl voice."

**Neji:** "Yeah, me too"

**Kiba: **"or that you ate so many babies that they took over your voice and you had a baby voice."©Andriana: This is my and only my theory, if you steal this I will hunt you down, but if you agree then yay

**Naruto: **"What the fuck?"

**Kiba: **"Well you see, lets take a fat person, Sakura for example.."

**Ino:** "WILL YOU SHUT UP?! We have to concentrate on getting Shikamaru and me in our right bodies!" And we are supposed to meet Tsunade at her house, but we only have one hour! Naruto, Neji, Shino and Kiba all get their equipment and follow Ino out the door.

**Ino:** "Alright, Kiba do you have the map?"

**Kiba:** "Yes I do."

**Ino:** "Ok, would you mind taking it out?'

**Kiba: **"There is no need, all you have to do is say map."

**Ino:** "Uh map.." Kiba just stands excitedly waiting for the map to come out, Ino runs out of hope and patience, she starts to ask what he is doing. Finally Naruto realizes what is going on.

**Naruto:** "KIBA, THIS IS NOT FUCKING DORA THE EXPLORER! THE MAP WON'T COME OUT SINGING AND DANCING TELLING US WHERE TO GO!"

Kiba disappointedly: "He wont?"

**Neji: **"No, he won't. We aren't Dora, the girl who has parents that let her and her friends go on dangerous deadly explorations."

**Kiba: **"You are right, what was I thinking?"

**Ino:** "Finally! Ok, we just have to go here and then there." Ino points to locations on the map. While Shino and her were discussing the map, Naruto, Neji and Kiba were having a conversation of their own.

**Kiba:** "Anyway, sine we were speaking of Dora, I'll use her for example, since she is kind of on the fat side. See, fat people eat babies right?"

**Naruto;** "Unfortunately..yes they do..I was an eye witness to that.."

**Neji;** "Me too. Like this one time I saw Ten-ten grab a baby and roast it."

**Naruto:** "Oh, well Sakura likes it raw, you know straight from the fetus.."

**Kiba:** Ahem "would you two mind to shut the HELL up?! I am talking...gosh and people wonder why I am not in that many episodes..Well, when they eat TOO much babies, they start to develop baby-like voices because the babies begin to take over their voice box..or whatever you call it. The stomach is so full of the babies that they travel up to the voice box!"

**Naruto;** "Hmm, I see.' He nods up and down jotting down notes. Ino looks over to see if they are paying attention to her, she sees that they aren't and she also overhears their conversation.

**Ino:** "PAY ATTENTION!!" She scrolls up the map and whacks all three of them in the head.

**Kiba:** "Looks like someone didn't have their dose of babies this morning."

**Ino:** " IT IS THE EXACT PEOPLE LIKE YOU, KIBA, THAT MAKE ME APPRECIATE SHIKAMARU!"

0:00:00 Twenty-four like music

**Ino:** "Shit we are out of time! Now I am going to be stuck in Shikamaru's body forever!" Suddenly, Ino and Shikamaru's body are lifted in the air, their souls exit each others body and enter their rightful bodies. Everyone meets up at Tsunade's house.

**Tsunade:** 'Well, it looks like you guys learned to appreciate the opposite geneder!"

**Ino:** "Well, sort of...thanks to Kiba, Shikamaru and the other boys are angels compared to him! He kept on talking about some stupid baby theory. Hey Shikamaru, what helped you? Uh I mean who."

**Tsunade:** "Do NOT mock the baby theory! The author of this and myself both believe very strongly in this theory! The author told Kiba about HER theory, that SHE made up, and that NO ONE can STEAL! Don't mock it! It helped our village greatly, it protected us! Every time someone came to our village with a baby voice, we protected out babied!"

**Ino:** "Er..okay then, so Shikamaru, who helped you?"

**Shikamaru:** "Hehe, Sakura, she is so damn ugly and stupid. Every five fucking seconds, she got up screaming. We had to keep knocking her out in order for her to shut up! It was a lot of fun, I haven't had that much fun since..."

FLASHBACK

**Choji:** "Damn, I am so bored and hungry."

**Shikamaru:** " Me too, I can help you with your boredom, not your hunger though... why don't you eat some babies?"

**Choji:** "Nah, didn't Kiba tell you about the baby thing?"

**Shikamaru:** "Oh yeah, anyway, hehe, do you see what's going on there?"

**Choji:** "Where?" Shikamaru points to a bush and pushes it out the way so Choji can see what is going on. "Woah! It is Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi and Zabuza! They seem to be having an epic battle! Naruto and Sasuke are versing some kind of fag. You know, it is funny how this whole thing is going on right behind us and no one even noticed!"

**Shikamaru:** "Yeeeah it is hilarious. Hey check it out, Kakashi is about to use Chidori on Zabuza!"

**Choji:** "Hehe, I got an idea! Why don't you use Shadow Possession Jutsu on that queer and make him stand in FRONT of zabuza!"

**Shikamaru:** "You read my mind! Shadow Possession Jutsu!" Shikamaru made Haku walk in front of Zabuza and 5 seconds before Kakashi used the Chidori, Shikamaru unleashed the possession and Kakashi killed Haku.

FLASHBACK OVER

**Shikamaru:** "Haha, that was funny!" Shikamaru and Choji are laughing hysterically meanwhile everyone else is dead silent.

**Choji:** "Hehe, don't worry guys, he ended it right before Kakashi attached, he wasn't harmed!"

**Naruto:** "You sick little fuckers! I went to therapy for that! How could you do that?! And to top it off, you guys think it is funny!!"

**Shikamaru:** "Oh, shut the hell up, you thought it was funny when you made Kakashi stab himself in the eye!"

**Naruto:** "Touché. Well, you know, now that I rethink it, it is pretty funny. Good to have you back man." All the boys crowd around Shikamaru cheering, while the girls crowd around Ino. Everyone seems to be happy except Temari and Hinata. They had so much more fun hanging out with Shikamaru than the ever did with Ino. Shikamaru notices their gloomy faces and approaches them.

**Shikamaru:** "Hey ladies, why do you look so down?"

**Temari:** "Well you know, now that Ino is back and your back, we can't hang out with eaach other anymore."

**Shikamaru:** "Sure we can! I hope you don't mind if Naruto, Neji and Kiba hang out with us though."

**Hinata:** "Naruto?!" Hinata blushes "Of course not, the more the merrier!"

**Temari: **"Sure, they can hang out with us!"Temari and Shikamaru kick the living shit out of Ino while Naruto and Kiba head off to fuck up Sakura. However, before they get there, Hinata pushes Kiba to Neji and uses her deep scarey man voice on him in order to be with Naruto. Kiba is terrified so he goes with Neji and they both make Ten-ten look like hell.

**Tsunade:** "Uh guys? I don't think you fully grasped the lesson! Come back! Oh well, I really don't give a damn. Oh yay! I get to end the story again! Before I end it, I want you all to know this valuable lesson, treat others the way you don't want to be treated. Er, I mean, uh how did it go again? Oh yeah, never ever curse. Cursing is bad, my mom used to curse after she beat me with jelly donuts. She was such a bitch. Oops, looks like I cursed, oh well I'm not gonna get in trouble, see? Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. See? Anyway until next time...before my mom comes and beats my ass!"


End file.
